1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer; and, more particularly, to a multi-output transformer with a primary bobbin forming a primary side and a secondary bobbin forming a secondary side and separated from the primary bobbin and a multi-output transformer with a primary bobbin forming a primary side and inserted into an insertion hole formed inside a secondary bobbin forming a secondary side.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, with development of display device technique, a monitor as an LCD(Liquid Crystal Display) has been widely used in the field of a computer or other display devices. As compared with a CRT(Cathode-Ray Tube) monitor, an LCD monitor has advantages that a longitudinal section is slimmed and flicker is reduced. The LCD monitor has a fluorescent lamp driven at high voltage for a back light system needing a back light module.
Meanwhile, an inverter with a driving circuit is used for driving the fluorescent lamp and the inverter has a high voltage transformer, wherein the transformer plays a role of supplying voltage to the lamp constituting an LCD panel by generating high AC output voltage with low AC input voltage.
A conventional transformer supplies power to one lamp by driving one transformer, however, in case of driving EEFLs(External Electrode Fluorescent Lamps) or CCFLs(Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamps) in parallel, the several lamps are supplied with power by driving several transformers.
Meanwhile, as an LCD TV or monitor market gradually has arrived at a maturing stage and a selling price has fallen, prices of back light unit-related components have gradually fallen.
Therefore, due to pressure of the prices of the back light unit-related components, effort to reduce the number of components and the unit cost has been made, and in an effort to this, development of a product capable of driving the several lamps with one transformer has been actively progressed.